Tokyo Pop
by Human With Angel Wings
Summary: Tracy's elder sister Mina has a love for Japanese culture. She is the childish, fun loving, dance teacher of the school. So what happens when she meets a certain blue-eyed man with a contagious smile? CornyXOC.
1. Good Morning Baltimore!

The Baltimore breeze blew open my curtains which allowed the early morning sun to assault my eyes. Groaning slightly, I turned over to see that my alarm read 6:40, I didn't need to get up for another twenty minutes but still, I already knew my hair was a mess, and the only way I could fix it was to wash it first. So I pounced off my bed and went into my closet; which was chalk full of colorful clothes. I made a point to shop till I literally dropped while in Japan, now I had all these foreign and different outfits that I loved.

"Lets see, green? Yellow? Red? Red it is." I said to myself, taking out a short kimono dress, the fabric was red, but the trim and bow were white, I also took out a pair of white tight shorts, they may be considered 'unladylike' but so is a lot of stuff I do.

Heya! I'm Mina Turnblad, I'm twenty seven years old and I love Japanese culture! Three years ago I toke a trip there and I only just got back a few months ago.

Hanging up my desired clothes on the bathroom door, I slipped out of my white, silk nightgown and stepped into the shower; letting the warm water run down my cream colored body. I was thin- unlike my mother Edna, and little sister Tracy; but I wasn't a stick in a wig either. I knew how to eat healthy but I allowed myself into temptations... of the chocolate variety.

Lathering my chestnut brown hair with Lavender scented shampoo, I started humming, no particular tone or anything, just a hum. Seeing how my hair was fully rinsed, and there wasn't any suds on my body I turned off the water, and grabbed a puffy yellow towel, and wrapped a second one around my head.

Stepping out of the bathroom dressed in my kimono, I walked back into my bedroom where I slipped on a pair of buckled sandals, honestly I think my shoes are the only American clothing I own.

My alarm decided to go off right at the moment, so I hit the snooze button before taking a sit in front of my mirror, taking off the towel I started brushing the knots out of my hair until it was silky smooth and cascading over my shoulders.

_**Tracy: Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Woke up to today.**_

_**Feeling the way I always do. **_

I could hear Tracy in the next room as I'm putting my hair in the usual pigtails, before spraying my hair with Ultra Clutch; and bounced downstairs into the kitchen for an ample, closely followed by Tracy in her school clothes.

_**Tracy: Hungry for something that I can't eat.**_

_**Then I hear that beat.**_

_**The rhythm of town.**_

_**Starts calling me down.**_

_**It's like a message from high above.**_

_**Mina: Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Pulling me out.**_

_**To the smiles and the streets that I love.**_

_**Tracy & Mina: Good morning Baltimore!**_

_**Tracy: Every day's like an open door.**_

_**Mina: Every night is a fantasy.**_

_**Tracy: Every sound's like a symphony.**_

Me and Tracy jumped outside, I hopped into my midnight blue Cadillac convertible; which I bought shortly after coming home. Tracy on the other starting walking towards the bus stop, I don't see why she never asks for a ride, I mean we're both heading towards the school, her as a student, me as the dance teacher.

_**Tracy & Mina: Good morning Baltimore!**_

_**Tracy: And some day when I take to the floor.**_

_**The world's gonna wake up and see.**_

_**Baltimore and me.**_

_**Mina: Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Look at my hair.**_

_**What 'do' can compare with mine today?**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**I've got my hairspray and radio.**_

_**I'm ready to go.**_

_**Tracy: The rats on the street.**_

_**All dance around my feet.**_

_**They seem to say.**_

"_**Tracy, it's up to you."**_

_**So, oh, oh.**_

_**Don't hold me back.**_

_**'Cause today all my dreams will come true.**_

As usual traffic is terrible, and the fact that little kids are playing in the streets weren't helping much either, if this keeps up I'm going to be late!

_**Tracy & Mina: Good morning Baltimore!**_

_**Mina: There's the flasher who lives next door.**_

_**Tracy: There's the bum on his bar room stool.**_

_**They wish me luck on my way to school.**_

_**Tracy & Mina: Good morning Baltimore!**_

_**Tracy: And some day when I take to the floor.**_

_**The world's gonna wake up and see.**_

_**Baltimore and me.**_

_**I know every step.**_

_**I know every song.**_

_**I know there's a place where I belong.**_

_**I see all those party lights shining ahead.**_

_**So someone invite me.**_

_**Before I drop dead!**_

_**Mina: Before she drops dead!**_

_**Tracy: Give me a chance.**_

_**'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star.**_

_**Mina: Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Something inside of me makes me move.**_

_**When I hear the groove.**_

_**Tracy: My ma tells me no.**_

_**But my feet tell me go!**_

_**It's like a drummer inside my heart.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Don't make me wait.**_

_**One more moment for my life to start...**_

"Tracy! You just missed the bus!" I shouted at her, she turned around to see the ugly yellow school bus drive away.

"Oh no!" Tracy groaned.

"Don't 'oh no' me, come on!" I called her over, she got into the passenger seat_**.**_

_**Mina: Good morning, good morning.**_

_**Waiting for my life to start.**_

_**Tracy & Mina: I love you Baltimore.**_

_**Tracy: Every day's like an open door.**_

_**Mina: Every night is a fantasy.**_

_**Tracy: Every sound's like a symphony.**_

_**And I promise Baltimore.**_

_**That some day when.**_

_**I take to the floor.**_

_**The world's gonna wake up and see.**_

_**Gonna wake up and see.**_

_**Baltimore and me...**_

_**Mina: Yes, more or less we all agree.**_

_**Tracy: Baltimore and me...**_

_**Mina: Someday the world is gonna see.**_

_**Tracy: Baltimore and me!**_

The bells started ringing as soon as we got out of my car, Tracy rushed to make it towards her Geography class, while I scrambled to set up my dance class. Mats had to be secured on the floor; wouldn't want anyone slipping and hurting themselves... no then their parents yell a lot, at me; the mirrors had to be clean and streak free, the radio had to be working. They weren't paying me to dance if the class wasn't in top condition.


	2. The Nicest Kids In Town!

My class was going to start in ten minutes, I had a decent number of students, a good eight or ten; Tracy of course, her friend Penny Pingleton; whose mother doesn't know that I signed her daughter up even though Mrs. Pingleton doesn't want Penny dancing; and then there were a few regulars to Tokyo Underground; a dance studio formally called the 'American Dream' that my grandmother owned, after she died it was given to dad, but he had his joke shop so he gave it to me, I renovated, integrated, and renamed it until it fit my own personality.

The classroom door opened and my chitchatting students started filling into the room.

"Evening those of a category of which I used to belong in myself." I greeted, and they all smiled at my silliness. "Today I'm going to be showing you a move called the Wild Card." The group started cheering as I started the music, and began to twist and turn to the beat.

_**Mina: Some people look at me today.**_

_**And think that I'm wasting my life away.**_

_**But I gotta tell you I never felt so good.**_

_**They all said I shouldn't but I knew that I would.**_

_**Tracy: Mina girl you're an inspiration.**_

_**You have our admiration.**_

_**You show us to never let go.**_

_**Even when others say so.**_

_**Mina: Oh, I see the way.**_

_**The world works today.**_

_**White on white.**_

_**Black on black.**_

_**Who ever came up with that?**_

_**Class: The world needs change.**_

_**Something new.**_

_**We wouldn't say so.**_

_**If it wasn't true.**_

I turned towards two of my students, a black woman and a white man.

_**Mina: Oh, white on black.**_

_**Black on white.**_

_**Darling we're going to have some fun tonight.**_

_**Penny: I don't see why it can't be.**_

_**It's like we're stuck in the middle of the sea.**_

_**If the world were fair.**_

_**Everyone would care.**_

_**Mina: Care not just for themselves.**_

_**But others too.**_

_**Hun if only the world were fair.**_

_**Class: We wouldn't need to fight.**_

_**Wouldn't need any war.**_

_**Having to flight is becoming such a bore.**_

_**If only the world were fair.**_

The music stopped just as the bell signaling the end of the school day rang, which meant that it was a quarter to four which meant one thing...

"The Corny Collins Show!" Me, Tracy, and Penny exclaimed running for the parking lot. We _loved_ that show, I... mostly loved it because of Corny Collins himself. I mean the guy has looks to die for, not to mention moves to kill.

"Come on hurry! We're late!" Tracy said dragging Penny towards my car. We got in and I, driving as fast as I dared, managed to make back to our apartment a few minutes short of four.

"Come on Penny we're missing it!" Tracy said running into the living room, where I already was turning the T.V. on.

"But my mother says I'm not allowed to perspire!" Penny said tossing her bag onto the coach just as the show came on.

_**Corny: Hey there, Teenage Baltimore!**_

_**Don't change that channel!**_

_**'Cause it's time for the Corny Collins Show!**_

_**Brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!**_

Ultra Clutch Hairspray is the best stuff on the market, especially for those who are moving around a lot and need to keep their hair out of their face... me!

_**Corny: Oh every afternoon when the clock strikes four.**_

_**A crazy bunch of kids crash through that door yeah.**_

_**Oh they throw off their coats, and leave their squares behind.**_

_**An' then they shake it, shake it, shake it like they're losing their mind.**_

_**You'll never see them frown.**_

_**'Cause they're the nicest kids in town!**_

Actually only a few of them can be considered nice, and the little phony Amber isn't one of them.

_**Corny: Oh every afternoon you turn your T.V. on come.**_

_**And we know you turn the sound up when your parents are gone, yeah.**_

_**And then you twist and shout for your favorite star.**_

_**And once you've practiced every step that's in your repertoire.**_

_**You better come on down.**_

_**And meet the nicest kids in town.**_

_**Nice white kids who like to lead the way.**_

_**And once a month we have our 'Negro Day!'**_

One thing that I hate about the show is that black people can't be on it, unless on that one day. And that blonde faker Amber always makes her way onto it somehow.

_**Corny: An' I'm the man who keeps it spinning round.**_

_**Mr. Corny Collins with the latest... greatest... Baltimore sound.**_

_**So every afternoon drop everything, woo.**_

_**Who needs to read and write.**_

_**When you can dance and sing.**_

_**Forget about your algebra and calculus.**_

_**You can always do your homework on the morning bus.**_

_**Can't tell a verb from a noun...**_

_**They're the nicest kids in town!**_

_**R-R-Roll call.**_

_**Council members:**_

_**I'm Amber!**_

Phony.

_**Brad!**_

_**Tammy!**_

_**Fender!**_

_**Brenda!**_

I think she might be pregnant, poor thing.

_**Sketch!**_

_**Shelley!**_

_**IQ!**_

_**Lou Ann!**_

_**Joey!**_

_**Mikey!**_

_**Vikki!**_

_**Becky!**_

_**Bix!**_

_**Jesse!**_

_**Darla!**_

_**Polly!**_

_**Noreen!**_

_**Doreen!**_

_**And I'm... Link!**_

I had to plug my ears to save myself from going deaf with Tracy and Penny's scream. Honestly, you'd think he was coming out of the T.V... I wish Corny would.

_**Corny: So if every night you're shaking as you lie in bed.**_

_**And the bass and drums are pounding in your head.**_

_**Who cares about sleep when you can snooze in school.**_

_**You'll never get to college but you'll sure look cool.**_

_**Don't need a cap and a gown...**_

_**They're the nicest kids in town.**_

Mom came into the room telling us to turn that 'racket' down, because she's trying to iron... that's ma for you.

_**Corny: They're the nicest, nicest.**_

_**They're the nicest, nicest.**_

_**They're the sugar 'n' spices.**_

_**The nicest kids in...**_

_**Kids in town! Woo!**_

"Encore!" I shouted, clapping along Trace and Penn. "And it's not racket ma, it's the Corny Collins Show."

"Well, it's turning your brains into mud." Ma replied with her back towards us.

"Mrs. Turnblad, it's a new dance!" Penny exclaimed.

"The Stricken Chicken." Tracy said as we both starting doing the new dance.

"Well, I can't hear myself think." Ma said folding the laundry. "How am I supposed to negotiate pleats?"

"Edna?" A stern feminine voice called from the door, oh no.

"I'm in here, Prudy." Ma said. Penny quickly jumped behind the couch before her mother came into the room.

"What's that racket?" Prudy Pingleton asked. "Oh, Tracy and Mina." She said going towards mom. I signaled Penny to run for it while her mothers back was turned. "Edna, is my laundry ready?"

"Yep, that'll be $3.00, hon."

"That's pretty pricey for a pair of petty pants."

"Well, I'm sorry, Prudy... but some of your personal stains... required pounding with a rock." Ma told her... personal stains? What does... oh gross!

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Prudy said handing mom the money. "You're letting them listen to that race music again? Mina don't you have a job?"

"Yes, but schools out, and the studio's lobby is getting a new coat of paint today." I told her.

"Ha, maybe you should start looking for something a little more worthwhile than thrusting around."

"So I could be crazy like you?" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"That you were sweeter than fruit Mrs. Pingleton!" I said with a big smile. She looked at me for a second before closing the door. And which case I stoke my tongue out. Strict little spaz.

**A/N:I really do think Prudy Pingleton is a crazy spaz. And the song Mina was singing in class was something I came up with myself, so don't waste your time asking me where it came from.**


	3. Plastic Little Spastic

Two days later, Tracy, Penny and myself; dressed in a yellow, short kimono dress, with orange trim and bow. Were standing outside a T.V. Shop watching the Corny Collins Show because our mother kicked us out so she finish a large load undisturbed. Since it was Saturday there wasn't any school, and the studio was still being repainted, after some lowlife spray painted 'House of the Negros' on the front of the building.

"Show Link." Tracy said looking at one of the screens, where Link was singing behind Amber. "This is nuts she can't even dance!"

"Plastic little spastic." Penny agreed.

"Thank god she's not in my class." I added, cringing at the thought.

"Oh Link, I can dance so much better than her." Trace said daydreaming again. "Why don't you notice me at school?"

**Corny: Hey, that was our very own Link Larkin singing It Takes Two.**

**Maybelle: And I'm Motormouth Maybelle reminding you all that the last Tuesday of this month's your rhythm and blues day.**

**That's right! Negro Day will be coming your way so don't-uh... uh... over here."**

Stupid camera moved from Maybelle over to the blonde klutz before going back over to Motormouth Maybelle.

**Maybelle: Thank you. So, catch all the crooning when y'all set and tune in.**

**Corny: Thank you, Motormouth. And now it's time to got to our very own fun loving Brenda. Come on up here, Brenda.**

**Brenda will be taking a leave of absence from the show. How long are you gonna be gone, Brenda?**

**Brenda: Just nine months.**

Ouch.

**Corny: Seems like we'll have an opening here on the show for a girl just as fun-loving but maybe not quite as freewheeling.**

**Link: Wanna be one of the nicest kids in town? Cut school tomorrow and come down to station WYZT to audition.**

"Oh my god, Penny, Mina! Oh my god!" Tracy started jumping up and down.

"Whoa Trace, settle down girl. You gotta win first before you let yourself have an explosion of happiness. Besides you need ma's permission." I told her.

"Ow, Mina, help me talk her into it – please!"

"I'll try Tracy." And with that we said our goodbyes to Penny, and went back to the apartment, hopefully ma was almost done.

()

"No." Ma said.

"But, mom." Tracy whined.

"Don't test me Tracy Turnblad. My diet pills are wearing off."

"But come on mom, at least let her try." I tried to reason.

"Mina you are the only one in this household who is allowed to audition for anything." Edna stated.

"Why?" Tracy asked insulted that I can but she can't.

"Because dancing is not your future, one day you're gonna own Edna's Occidental Laundry."

"I don't wanna be a laundress, I wanna be famous!"

"Look, if you wanna be famous, learn how to take blood outta car upholstery. That's a skill you can take right to the bank." Mom said... why would blood be on a car upholstery? Ah I don't understand some of the things she says.

"Hey, hey. What's all this ruckus in here?" Dad asked.

"Not a word."

"Daddy, tomorrow I'm auditioning to dance on a T.V. show." Tracy told pa.

"No, she is not."

"Yes, she is." I corrected.

"You are?" Dad asked Trace, confused at the different answers he was getting.

"First the hair, now this?" Edna said, oh my god... she'll never let that go.

"But all the kids are batting up their hair now, hon."

"You're no help."

"It's ratting daddy." Tracy corrected him. "And our first lady, Jacqueline Kennedy, does it."

"I don't believe that." Ma said.

"What do you mean, you don't believe that?"

"I don't."

"How else would it look that way?"

"I believe that it's naturally stiff."

"Okay, Okay! What the heck is going on?" I asked exasperated. "We went from the audition, to Tracy's hair, to the first lady's hair!"

"She's right, we all need to calm down. And think this over. Tracy, me, Mina and your mother will discuss this. You go get ready for dinner." Dad said finalization the conversation.

Tracy went into the bathroom to wash her hands while me, mom and dad thought this through.

"Wilbur those T.V. people, they don't pick girls like Tracy, Mina maybe but not Tracy." Mom said. "They'll gonna hurt her."

"Mom, I think we can all agree the world, both on television and in real life, it needs change and who better to start it off than Tracy? And if they don't accept her, then while she'll have an open spot ready for her when ever Tokyo Underground goes on air." I told her, I wanted to start my own dance show, maybe that'll help dissolve segregation, but it'll be a while before I could afford something that big, especially when the building is constantly being vandalized.

"Mina's right, if Tracy doesn't make it now, she'll make it along her sister." Dad agreed. And that was the end of that.

()

After dinner, we told Tracy our decision; which she was happy about. And I excused myself from the house. My studio may have been off limits tonight but that's not going to stop me, some of the regulars found a nice abandoned area outdoors, where we could dance under the stars.

I parked my car a across the street, but I made a point to hide it behind some bushes just in case any haters came by. And walked over to where Natasha, an African American woman who works at Tokyo Underground, was busy selecting a song.

"Good evening, Natasha." I greeted her.

"Evening Mina, are you going to start?" She asked me.

"Sure, why? Girls lets try the Tokyo Dance Party!" I exclaimed, the women around me started cheering loudly, the dance was one we hardly did but it was a well loved one.

**A/N:I don't think I ever updated this often! But i write it as it comes to me, anyway the next chapter will hopefully be in Corny's POV.**


	4. Aciiid!

I was driving towards my condo, which, being behind the wheel right now may not have been a bright idea; stupid Velma and her simple single thought, segregation mind! But I wasn't going to leave my car at the WYTZ studio. For all I know, her _precious_ little Amber would somehow get her boyfriend Link to jump-start it and take her for a spin. Not that I had anything personal against Link Larkin, in fact me and him were on very good grounds.

Something blue caught my eye as I drove past a small patch of bushes. Parking my car, and walking over it turned out to be a midnight blue Cadillac convertible, now who in their right in mind would just abandon a classic like this? Perhaps it broke down. Maybe the driver is still around somewhere – where _is_ that coming from?

What sounded like music was echoing nearby, maybe some sort of party is taking place in the deserted fields? Out of curiosity I moved across the way, where the sounds seemed to be coming from, and what I saw blew my mind. Yes, it was a party, but that's not the point; point is, both blacks and white were not only dancing beside each other, but there were a few dancing _with_ each other. And boy did it look like fun.

Everyone seemed too focused on the beat, to have noticed that they had an unexpected guest. A group of girls were gathered around in the center, apparently getting ready to dance. There were five girls altogether, mixed around, but it was who I guessed was the lead that stood out the most to me; for she was wearing the strangest dress, a highly short, yellow dress with an orange bow and trim. I couldn't see her face because she held up a sort of... black fan? With various colored roses.

_**Mina: Move to the left, move to the right.**_

_**Up, down, round now, hands to the side.**_

_**Shake it to the left, shake it to the right.**_

_**Let me see you move girl, dance all night.**_

_**Clock all the men, they stop and stare.**_

_**Watch you move your body, girl you dance on air.**_

_**Do what you want, yeah, my style is flash.**_

_**If you don't like it you can kiss my ass.**_

I knew my eyes were probably saucers right now, I never knew a woman who would say that in public, let alone sing it. And the fact that she was the only girl who actually slapped her huh... _ass_, as if emphasizing it; just made her stand out more.

_**Girls: Aciiid! Aciiid!**_

_**Mina: That's right.**_

_**Girls: Aciiid! Aciiid!**_

_**Mina: Get ready.**_

_**Girls: Aciiid! Aciiid!**_

_**Mina: Get ready.**_

_**Girls: Aciiid! Aciiid!**_

_**Mina: Aciiid!**_

Now the lead girl started singing in a different language, one that I never heard before. And from the looks of it, the others didn't know it either, but I had to admit I couldn't stop myself from grooving to the beat.

_**Mina: Jump to the left, jump to the right.**_

_**Up, down, round now, head to the side.**_

_**Circle to the left, circle to the right.**_

_**Lose your inhibitions girl, dance all night.**_

_**Dance like a pro, like a millionaire.**_

_**Rich in your body, cause you dare to dare.**_

_**We're all unique, yeah, my style is flash.**_

_**If you don't like it you can kiss my ass.**_

_**Girls: Aciiid! Aciiid!**_

_**Mina: That's right.**_

_**Girls: Aciiid! Aciiid!**_

_**Mina: Get ready.**_

_**Girl: Aciiid! Aciiid!**_

_**Mina:Get ready.**_

_**Girls: Aciiid! Aciiid!**_

_**Mina: Aciiid!**_

The foreign language was back, and I suddenly had a strong desire to find out what it was, and what she was saying. It's like when someone uses this big fancy word you don't know, you get the urge to find out so you're not left out.

_**Mina: Shake it to the left, shake it to the right.**_

_**Shake it to the left, shake it to the right.**_

_**Girls: Aciiid! Aciiid!**_

_**Mina: Aciiid! Aciiid!**_

_**Mina & Girls: Aciiid!**_

Everyone, including myself was clapping for them when they finished, but my attention was solely on the strange girl in the even stranger clothes. And for some reason, I found my heart skip a beat when her golden brown eyes locked onto my blue ones.

"Well, this is a... pleasant surprise." She said, strolling over to me, her voice sounding smooth and rich. "Enjoy the show?"

"Definitely, I don't think I ever met a girl so... outgoing." I replied with a big smile, she folded her huh 'fan?' giving me a good look at her cream heart shaped face. "I would love to see another dance."

"Well, step right up, don't be afraid, you can be my aide." She chanted tugging slightly on my sleeves. And we started for the center of the crowd.

"I don't think I heard your name."

"Mina." She giggled.

"Mina. Just Mina?" I said tilting my head.

"For now, Mr. Corny Collins. Just Mina." She smiled as if hiding a big secret, so she wants to play, I'll happily play.

We danced for the next several songs until both our legs were actually burning. Honestly, I can't remember the last time my legs were actually sore from grooving. We sat down on some of the chairs that were set up near a red truck parked in the grass.

"So Mina. I have a question." I said.

"And I just may have an answer." She joked, causing me to smile.

"How come I have never seem you around here before?" I asked, I come down this way day and night, and I never seen her or heard any music in the fields before.

"I own a dance studio in town, but it's been vandalized recently so we can't use it. I decided to improvise tonight because I know a lot of people would have been disappointed." She explained. "And I hate disappointing people."

"Now why would someone vandalize a studio?"

"Because, as you can see; I'm all for Integration." She frowned. "And sadly, there are still some in the world who can't or don't want to see that we're all human-beings."

"I'm liking you more and more, Mina." I smiled. Finally! A girl all for Integration! Hope is starting to form on my part apparently.

"Going by that, I'm surprise The Corny Collins Show isn't Integrated yet."

"I'm trying."

"Let me guess. Bloodsucking blonde manager who looks like she doesn't eat at all?" My eyes widened at that. How did she know?

"How did you know?"

"I had the _honor_ to teach Velma's daughter once. I'm a dance teacher, see? Anyway Amber was a train wreck. Still is, when she's left to dance by herself." She stated.

"And even then, the only reason she's even on the show is because of Velma." I sighed.

"Velma is like a General in war, you get ride of her, and everything else is easy." Mina stated. "I think I better start heading home." She added standing up.

"Hey wait!" I said grabbing her hands. "Before you go. Well you _please_ tell me your last name? I'd really like to see you again." I asked.

"My name is Mina Turn – "

"Haters! They found us!" A black man came running through the crowd.

"Oh, damn!" Mina swore, pulling me towards the road.

I could hear yelling coming from the supposed 'haters' and the dancers rushing to get into their cars.

"Do you have a car?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's hiding." She replied, then it hit me, the blue Cadillac was hiding behind the bushes.

"Midnight blue Cadillac convertible?"

"Found it did you?" She laughed and stopped by my car. Her eyes flew open in shock at hearing what sounded like car engines and yelling, they were heading this way.

"Well, Mr. Corny Collins, I have to say this was probably the best night I had with a man." And with that she kissed my cheek... which turned a bright pink.

She let go of my hand and ran towards her own car. We both started our engines and sped away in different directions. I never stopped till I was outside my condo; and it was then that I realized something in my hand – the black fan Mina was holding.

**A/N:FYI, The song Mina was singing is an actual song by Jem, it's called Aciiid!**


End file.
